Searching
by Shadow Skillz
Summary: Have you ever lost something important and spent along while looking for it but never finding? Even after turn over everything? Even after retracing your steps? Well Hiei did expect what he lost wasn’t a thing but a person…


I got this idea in the middle of the night and I started to write it. Then I told my friend (Meli) and she loved it so much she rather me do ths story other than Gone (some of my friends aren't too happy about that they want the fourth chapter).

And for those of you who don't know Gone you should read it. It sort of funny.

**Dictionary**

Kono ama- you bitch

Ningen world- human world

Please R.E.R (read, enjoy and review)

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (no duh!)_

* * *

**Searching**

**_By: Shadow Skillz_**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

_Hiei sat on his favourite branch, the one he always sat on when he was watching her, his prized possession but of course he never told her that. He watched her wild black hair swing from one side to another. Her gray fox ears stood out of her hair and the tail wagged with happiness. He thought of her beauty and how no one would ever separate them when she interrupted his thoughts._

_"Aw, Hiei come help," she said_

_"Help with what?" he asked half listening to her_

_"Help me with this" She said pointing to something on the tree. She appeared to be craving something in to the tree with a knife."_

_"What is that?" He asked not even making an attempt to look._

_"I'm craving our names into a tree"_

_"Why you doing that for?" he said jumping down from the branch_

_"Well . . . There is a legend that says that if you crave your name along with the person you love on an old oak tree it will ensure good fortune for both of the persons"_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"In the Ningen world"_

_"Why would I want to something those baka ningens do"_

_"Because . . . I said so"_

_"Anyways that's not a an oak tree"_

_"Yeah I know that but it's… old so it counts. Now come and crave my name into the tree"_

_"Who told you that I loved **you**?" Hiei asked rising an eyebrow._

_She stood there and narrows her eyes at him. All the time Hiei looked her straight in her large green eyes. They showed her every emotion, she was an open book to him, and he could read her so well it wasn't even funny._

_He turned his back to her._

_"Hiei" she called out in a very firm voice._

_He turned half way to face her. She threw the knife she had in her hand at him. It clipped some of his hair off. He was quite surprised he wasn't expecting her to throw the knife at him._

_She still stood there with her hands cross narrowing her eyes at him. He turned to face her completely._

_"Kono ama" he said to her while smiling only a smile that he showed her._

_"Well it serves you right"_

_"Ya really think so?" he asked rhetorically_

_He walked over to her. She had to look up to see into his eyes. He slid his hand over her cheek and then through her hair. It was soft and it seemed to give him some sort comfort. He lowed his head so that he was level to her face._

_"Kira?" He asked_

_"Ya" she answered_

_Then before anything else was said he slid his lips on hers. Her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting him to kiss her. It was firm yet soft and it told everything that needed to be told without saying a word. He loved her and that was that._

_They broke the kiss and he held her. She snuggled further into his arm; she loved the heat that radiated off his body._

_"Hiei?" she whispered_

_"Ya?"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Don't worry about it. It will grow back"_

_She giggled._

_Then something went wrong. The scent of there surroundings had changed. Suddenly they stood in a cold wide field full of snow. The wind lashed against their cheeks blowing snow with it. From the looks of it they stood in the middle of a blizzard._

_He looked down and stared into her eyes, they were full of fear that he had never seen before. He wanted to tell that she shouldn't be afraid, he wanted to say that nothing would harm her but he couldn't some invisible force inside him wouldn't let him._

_Kira suddenly slid out of his hands._

_"Kira what is it?" He asked worried_

_She didn't answer him she just kept staring towards him with those fear-engulfed eyes. He turned around and looked behind him. He saw what she saw. That shadowy figure that seemed to bring fear and death to whom ever crossed it path, and that was them._

_The figure swiftly moved past Hiei and towards Kira. She cautiously stepped back._

_"Leave her alone" Hiei said to the figure. He moved pasted it and was now standing in front of Kira in a protective manner._

_Then something changed and it wasn't for the better. Before Hiei could react the earth started to tremble. Kira stood near to the edge of a cliff. It just so happen that the part that Kira was standing on cracked and broke off. The glacier slid off the side of the cliff and down into the darkness. Hiei watched in horror at the site of his lover falling to her doom._

_"Kiiirrrrraaaa" Hiei shout while pushing his hands forwards in the hope that he could save her._

_"Hiei help me" She shouted back and pushing out her hands to grab his._

_But it was too later. She was already too far from Hiei to grab his hand. He watched as she disappeared into the darkness along with her shrilling cries for help. It was the first time Hiei had ever felt helpless in his life._

_"Kira nooo" he shouted out into the open_

_Then he turned to face the shadowed figure. Angry stirred inside of him._

_"You did this" He angrily accused._

_The shadowed figure let out and ear piercing laugh. It was so unbearable that Hiei had to cover his sensitive demon ears in an effort to drown it out. Then everything was quiet as if cut off by a sword. Darkness surrounded him…_

* * *

Hiei sat straight up in a couch, sweat dripped down his face. It was that same recurring dream that haunted him for a long while but it's been years since he had it. 

Hiei looked around. He was in a cozy room with warm chairs and a hearty fire in the fireplace. He saw that Kurama was sitting in one of the chairs. He was reading a newspaper.

"How long have I been out?" Hiei asked Kurama still confused as to how he got there.

"About two hours" Kurama answered not putting down the newspaper.

"Oh"

"You seem to be have quite a dream there. It sound like it was going great until something went wrong. Care to tell me what it was about?" He said finally put the paper down.

Hiei didn't answer.

"Who exactly is this Kira?"

"Hn. It is of none of your concern"

"Ya now it helps if you talk about your feelings"

"I said it's. None. Of. Your. Concern." Hiei said giving Kurama a death glare.

"Okay if you're sure"

"Pretty damn sure"

Hiei stared out the window. It was raining heavily.

'_The rain always reminds me of Kira. She uses to play in it all the time. What's wrong with her? She was a kitsune, she's suppose to hate the rain'_

"Do you still care to tell me what your dream was about"

"It was about a girl, fox. End of story"

"You, had a relationship, with a girl," Kurama said skeptically

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama.

"So what if I did?"

"Did you love her?"

"Maybe"

"So what happened?"

"I lost her"

"How?"

"I don't know"

"What are you going to do"

"I'm going to search for her"

"What if you never find her?"

"I will. Someday."

* * *

I'll finish chapter four of Gone soon. Don't worry. 

I'm out,

_** Shadow Skillz**_


End file.
